


Поцелуи на Рождество

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Не вешай омелу друзьям — сам на неё попадёшься.[bellarke modern!au]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bryan/Nathan Miller, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 3





	Поцелуи на Рождество

Кларк перебирает гирлянду с жёлтыми лампочками, пропуская её ощущением праздника между пальцами. На их кухне светло и пахнет пирогом, спрятанным в духовке, и лучи зимнего солнца отражаются от стен и гирлянды, обвернутой вокруг плеч Кларк и почти что венком завитой в её волосы. Беллами заглядывает в комнату, держа коробку с украшениями в одной руке и прижимая её к себе, и тут же парой ловких движений вынимает гирлянду из её солнечных прядок, находя потерянный конец. Кларк жмурится на приятное прикосновение своего соседа, с которым снимает квартиру уже несколько лет.

Беллами склоняется над их обеденным столом, расположившимся под рисунками Кларк, которые она прицепила к стене. Его профиль закрывает собой зелёные пейзажи и лица их друзей, когда Беллами устраивает ёлочные шарики в корзинке с печеньем.

Кларк ловко взлетает на стул, подняв скотч с кухонной тумбы. Она зажимает его между зубами, когда начинает прикреплять к шкафчикам гирлянду. Обернувшись, она мотает головой и, бегло взяв скотч обратно в руки, говорит:

— Нет, положи золотой.

Беллами кивает и достаёт зелёный шарик, чтобы поменять на один из новых, который они купили на прошлой неделе. Жить с Кларк было легко, и он с самого въезда не жалел об этом решении. При первой встрече они чуть не вгрызлись друг другу в глотки; при третьей сетовали на то, что жизнь продолжала их сводить друг с другом. На шестой поняли, что у них много общего. С Кларк Беллами работал, как будто они были одним слаженным механизмом. Она знала его лучше, чем кто угодно в мире, поселилась на шаг ближе к сердцу, чем его любимая сестрёнка.

В самые тёмные времена Кларк всегда обращалась к своему лучшему другу. В любое время беспрекословно верила в него и могла без вопросов скользнуть в объятья. С первого взгляда она и не признала его большого сердца, а теперь позволила Беллами занять особенное место в собственном.

Они открыто называли друг друга семьёй и никогда не признавались друг другу в любви.

Солнечная кухня в рождественское утро, полуразговоры и мирная жизнь друг с другом не стоили рисков.

Беллами прикрепляет бантики и блёстки поверх хранящих почерк и улыбки Кларк рисунков и выпрямляется. Кларк тянется к окну, чтобы обвернуть край гирлянды вокруг крепления жалюзей, и рука Беллами тут же подхватывает её. Он обводит верхний край окна, и оба улыбаются мимолётному прикосновению, не замечая реакции второго.

Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Беллами останавливается над аркой и, порывшись в коробке, достаёт из неё искусственную охапку омелы. Он вешает её над проходом и подмигивает остановившейся рядом Кларк. Она легко повисает на плече Беллами и смеётся:

— Представь, если Мёрфи и Рейвен зайдут вместе.

— А сколько раз Джаспер будет заходить и выходить отсюда?

Они смеются уже вдвоём и бок о бок покидают комнату, направляясь украшать комнату Кларк. Она обожала вид оттуда: в просвет между небоскрёбами в ясные ночи проглядывали самые яркие из звёзд. Правда, большинство вечеров они с Беллами всё равно проводили в гостиной, частенько засыпая там же, на диване, положив голову второму на плечо.

С тех пор кухня остаётся пустой, если не считать забежавшего за пирогом Беллами в середине дня.

— Вы с пирогом в порядке? — кричит из гостиной Кларк, выбирающая фильм на вечер. Она сидит на полу, а её голову украшает бумажная корона.

Беллами достаёт пирог из духовки и тревожно осматривает его.

— Кажется, да, — наконец облегчённо отзывается он. Устроив поднос на подоконнике, Беллами счастливо смотрит на переливающиеся лампочки над головой.

Наконец, они добавляют в комнату стульев и раскладывают стол. Кларк довольно выдыхает, и Беллами тут же оказывается рядом и обнимает её за плечи. Кларк оставляет желание переплести их пальцы и уронить на них голову. Она никогда не была жадной до прикосновений. Будучи подростком, Кларк яростно сражалась с родителями за свою независимость, а объятий получала в достатке в детстве. Друзья всегда крепко, но недолго обнимали её, чего тоже было вполне достаточно для её искренней радости. С Беллами же всё было наоборот: каждое маленькое прикосновение заставляло её улыбаться от ощущения пробегающих по коже электрических разрядов. Более того, порой достаточно было одной мысли.

Она сдаётся и втягивает его в полноценные объятья. Беллами фыркает в макушку — тёплый воздух ласково шевелит волосы — и смыкает руки вокруг тела Кларк. Она лишь довольно жмурится: ей повезло, что Беллами был из тех людей, кто тянется к физическому контакту так же сильно, как и к разговорам. Он всегда легко говорил важные вещи и легко верил её объятьям, и, хоть для Кларк это было сложнее, она всегда возвращала Беллами его честность.

Однажды он предложил разъехаться, потому что не так понял разговор Кларк с Рейвен, и она впервые сказала, что Беллами нужен ей. С тех пор стены вокруг не раз слышали эту фразу.

Дверной звонок заставляет Кларк отпустить Беллами, и они вдвоём бегут к дверям. Вся их компания, которой они выживали сквозь череду зачётов и сессий, собиралась у них на Рождество, и ничего не могло быть лучше.

Первой омелу замечает Харпер и тут же тащит под неё Монти. Октавия и Линкольн оказываются следующими, Мёрфи выбегает вперёд и заскакивает в комнату один, осуждающе глядя на ухмыляющегося Беллами, а Джаспер целует в щёку Рейвен. Специально задержавшиеся Миллер и Брайан обмениваются нежным поцелуем.

После этого весь вечер кто-то да указывает на омелу, стоит двоим пройти под ней. Из-за этого Джаспер смело целует Монти, потом громогласно комментируя навыки лучшего друга, Рейвен и Кларк целуют друг друга в щёки несколько раз подряд, Харпер награждает Мёрфи поцелуем в лохматую макушку. Сам Мёрфи на полной скорости убегает от Беллами, которому до этого достаётся Октавия. Она тут же начинает кривиться и свистеть, и Беллами подменяет себя Линкольном, ругаясь на хохочущих друзей.

В разгаре вечера Мёрфи и Рейвен случайно оказываются под омелой. Позади них мнутся Беллами, Кларк и Монти, Миллер и Брайан не пускают их на кухню, а Джаспер улюлюкает так оглушительно, что Мёрфи просто притягивает Рейвен к себе и целует. На комнату тут же обрушивается оглушительная тишина, пока все завороженно наблюдают, как Рейвен запускает пальцы в волосы Мёрфи и отвечает на поцелуй. Они стоят так с добрую минуту, а потом Мёрфи хриплым голосом бормочет какое-то оправдание и направляется к двери. Рейвен без слов бросается следом, едва успев подхватить сумку.

Беллами, чувствуя некоторую вину, пытается их догнать, но видит только как Рейвен в пороге обрушивается на Мёрфи и они продолжают целоваться, вываливаясь на лестничную площадку. Беллами ошалело смотрит им вслед и машет рукой сгрудившимся позади друзьям.

— Боже, наконец-то, — стонет кто-то из них, выглядывая из-за его плеча.

Все будто просыпаются от этих слов и с криками бросаются обратно на кухню — праздновать.

Звон бокалов смешивается с музыкой и множеством голосов. Кларк ощущает себя в своей тарелке: в танцах желтого её окружают близкие друзья и отзвуки смеха, и плечо Беллами привычно подпирает её. Брайан строчит смски Рейвен, Джаспер громогласно хвалит Кларк и Беллами за рождественские украшения повсюду, и Октавия и Линкольн, кажется, вновь начинают целоваться.

Ваза с печеньем стремительно пустеет, и Кларк тут же вскакивает, добродушно обещая принести ещё. Она выключает до сих пор работающий телевизор в гостиной и берет ещё сладостей с полки. Быстром шагом заходя в кухню, цепляет плечом дверной косяк и спотыкается, стараясь удержать открытый пакет с печеньем в ровном положении. Конечно же, рука Беллами тут же оказывается под её, а второй он ловит Кларк за талию. Она благодарно вскидывает голову, не спеша двигаться с места, потому что не может отвести взгляда от тёпло-карих глаз.

Комната вокруг перестаёт существовать, оставляя в бытии только их.

— Вы под омелой, — неуверенно звучит откуда-то голос Джаспера.

Беллами, как и она, едва заметно вздрагивает, и Кларк впервые замечает это, потому что не в состоянии посмотреть на что-то другое. Он вытягивает пачку печенья из её рук и ставит на стол.

— Прекратите, — фыркает он. — Мы не считаемся; мы хозяева тусовки.

— А значит наше желание — закон, — подхватывает Кларк, догоняя Беллами и тоже оказываясь рядом со столом.

— Нечестно! — кричит Октавия.

— Может, это пойдёт и вам на пользу, — философски замечает Джаспер.

Миллер и Брайан начинают хлопать в ладоши, Монти стучит по столу.

Беллами чувствует, что начинает краснеть. Мысли мечутся в голове, как птицы в клетке, осознавая слова Джаспера. Он очевидно влюблен в Кларк уже три года, но никогда не решал чувств своей соседки по квартире за неё.

Но Кларк смотрит на него с нежностью в глазах, и Беллами вдруг видит её яснее, чем раньше. Свет струится сквозь её волосы, и ему кажется, что Кларк светится сама по себе, заражает радиацией всё вокруг и спасает мир пять раз подряд. Беллами не хочется ничего больше, чем иметь её рядом.

Их друзья продолжают галдеть, и Беллами мимолётом радуется, что Мёрфи, единственный, кто давно знал об его чувствах к Кларк, не с ними.

Беллами медленно поднимает руку и проводит согнутым пальцем под её подбородком. Кларк подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Беллами похож на лес, и море, и космос, и свободу, и надежду, и Кларк отчаянно хочется и вправду его поцеловать, пусть даже из-за глупой омелы. Букетик ведь даже ненастоящий, в отличие от её чувств.

Беллами вдруг улыбается и кивает головой на остальных, хоть и взгляда не сводит:

— Полагаю, выбор у нас всего один.

Кларк тянется ещё ближе и переплетает кончики их пальцев так, чтобы из-за стола не было видно.

— Оксюморон, кстати, — шепчет она.

Беллами фыркает от смеха и сокращает расстояние между ними, останавливаясь, только когда их губы почти касаются, оставляя за ней финальный выбор. Кларк тепло улыбается и вжимается в его губы без колебаний.

Она дома.

Беллами целует её медленно и нежно, заставляя таять. Кларк выбирает его, и Беллами сжимает их пальцы сильнее.

— Вот уж не думала, что такое увижу, — тянет Октавия.

Беллами хочет отстраниться, чтобы что-то ей ответить, но Кларк притягивает его для последнего поцелуя. На случай, если они никогда не заговорят об этом.

Пальцы Беллами взлетают к её волосам и нежно гладят, и Кларк невольно задыхается. Она отстраняется, оставив смазанный поцелуй в уголке его губ и видит через плечо Беллами, что в руках у Джаспера телефон.

— Эй! — выдаёт она, радуясь, что не нужно давать никаких объяснений.

Кларк бросается за вскочившим с места Джаспером, и Беллами поступает так же. До середины ночи они замечательно проводят время с друзьями, и никто больше не поднимает темы поцелуев.

Потом Монти, Харпер, Джаспер, Миллер и Брайан устраиваются на разложенном в гостиной диване. Беллами убеждает Октавию тоже остаться, и они с Линкольном ложатся спать в комнате Кларк. Последняя по традиции их вечеринок остаётся в комнате Беллами и со скрипом закрывающейся двери они впервые с утра остаются наедине.

Засыпать рядом с Беллами давно стало для Кларк чем-то привычным, но теперь она не может собраться и просто заснуть. Она мнётся у окна, разглядывая парк за покрытым морозными узорами стеклом. Взгляд падает на стоянку перед домом, где среди других машин стоит и джип Беллами. Со своим детищем он всегда обращался с глубочайшей любовью, и Кларк любила дремать на пассажирском сидении во время летних дорожных путешествий, зная, что Беллами никогда не станет лихачить на дороге. Они и в аварию попали всего раз, когда…

Боже.

Когда Беллами засмотрелся на Кларк.

Она прижимает ладонь ко рту, больше не воспринимая вид за окном, поражённая неожиданным открытием: Беллами Блейк, возможно, любил её в ответ.

Кларк оборачивается. Беллами не спит — просто сидит на кровати и перебирает волосы рукой. Кларк мигает, сосредотачиваясь на том, как пряди угольных волос скользят между пальцами Беллами и потом освобождаются блестящими волнами. Сглотнув, Кларк избавляется от наваждения и усаживается на свой край кровати.

Беллами живо смотрит за тем, как она приоткрывает рот, сбивчиво дыша и подбирая слова. С тех пор, как она отстранилась несколько часов назад, ему хотелось только поцеловать её снова. Это было самой правильной вещью в его суматошной жизни.

— Я влюблена в тебя, — выпаливает Кларк.

Беллами не осознаёт фразы до конца — не осознаёт вообще. Он лишь пораженно впивается в простыни пальцами и молится, что не ослышался.

— Только не подумай, что это из-за поцелуя, — торопится добавить Кларк. — Я люблю тебя с тех пор, когда поняла два года назад, что не могу тебя потерять.

Беллами тянется вперёд, заметив, что к концу фразы Кларк начинает запинаться и говорить всё быстрее.

— Я был влюблён в тебя последние три года, — признаётся он.

Кларк прикрывает глаза и с облегчением улыбается. Беллами обводит ладонью её профиль, перебирает волосы и касается щеки.

— Я боялся, что если скажу, то мы больше не сможем жить вместе, как раньше.

— Да, я тоже, — выдыхает Кларк. — Думаю, всё на деле вышло наоборот: мы уже давно стали жить, как парочка.

Беллами усмехается и целует её. Кларк кажется, что перед ней взрываются галактики и рождаются звёзды, и под её руками, обхватившими лицо Беллами, расцветает тепло его кожи. Она вновь оказывается на своём месте — в кольце его рук.

Продолжая целоваться, — Кларк не уверена, что они в принципе теперь смогут прекратить, — они падают на кровать. Кларк смещает поцелуи на шею Беллами и плечи, роняет руки на его волосы и наслаждается вырывающимися у него довольными звуками.

Кларк переворачивает их и склоняется над лицом Беллами, в полумраке изучая мягкие черты и блестящие счастьем глаза, направленные только на неё. Её волосы спадают вниз, и сама Кларк замирает между рук Беллами, так и не отпустившего её — просто не способного это сделать.

Она улыбается.

— С Рождеством, Беллами.

Он убирает волосы с её лица, когда они стукаются носами и хихикают.

— Счастливого Рождества, Кларк.


End file.
